Persephone: Wine
by Last Haven
Summary: Adaptation of the story of Persephone and Hades set in a modern setting.
1. French Dialouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Persephone.**

**---------------**

The wind sang to accompany of tune which sprang from her fingertips against the polished ivory of the grand piano as she played Chopin. The moon peered down at the grandeious manor with it's large balacony where she sat playing Raindrop. Her shawl had fallen off her shoulders as she played, a pale misty blue called ice to compliment her creamy evening gown that wrapped around her bust and fell to her toes.

Her hair, golden red, was swept up and away from her neck and shoulders while fly away strands fell into her eyes, a shining blue she called crystal. She was smiling faintly but it wouldn't quite reach her crystal eyes.

Her hands stopped mid-chord and hovered above the board. Rising elegantly, like Aphrodite from the foam, she turned to view the new guest.

He stood leaning against the double door frame, a black shadow. A modern jaguar in the sophiscated world. "Bonsoir, madamoiselle."

"Bonsoir, monsieur."

"Vous jouez merveilleusement." he grinned, sipping his red wine from his glass. "Le piano."

She remained frozen unsure if she were to run if he would not pounce and her life would be over. "Merci."

"Quand avez-vous appris?" he asked, tilting his head at her. Could he smell her fear?

"Quand j'avais six ans. Ma mère m'a acheté des leçons." Stop talking. Her mouth snapped shut at the mental command. "Et qui, monsieur, n'est-ce pas?"

"Je, mon joli peu manque?" he laughed, his laugh didn't shine in his eyes and the dark shadow fell against his face again. "Je suis Nicholas Pluto. Je suis... un ami du centre serveur."

Her flesh crawled, and her fleeting smile was becoming truely nervous as he licked his lips.

"Et qui êtes-vous, ma dame?" his lips pulled back in a careless grin to show perfect straight white teeth. She swallowed as she imagined her heart in those teeth.

"Je suis... moi suis Persephone Frost..."

He laughed again, throwing his head back again. He straightened and began to walk towards her, swishing his drink in his hand. "Frost? Ainsi à la différence de Persephone."

He was right up against her now. With a predatory's grin he reached across her and placed his glass upon the piano's top. She smelled fresh mint, and wanted to run.

"Si beau." he murmured still leaning against her. She envisioned him as a vampire and her neck broken and bleeding. "Vous cacherez-vous du baiser de votre seigneur foncé?"

"Baiser?" she stuttered. He grinned.

Then he turned and walked around her and her piano. Down the steps into the night dark gardens below the balacony. "Au revoir, mon joli Persephone." he called over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs.

She stood there for a moment shaking. Turning her head she looked down at the glass he had left on her piano. She reached for it and sat hard upon the bench infront of the piano. She would spend the rest of the night tracing where his lips had touched the glass.

Where he had sipped it was cool, and quickly frost formed. In awe, she lifted the glass to her lips and sipped.

Lady Persephone bound herself to Hades once more.


	2. English Dialouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own the legend of Persephone.**

**---------------**

The wind sang to accompany of tune which sprang from her fingertips against the polished ivory of the grand piano as she played Chopin. The moon peered down at the grandiose manor with it's large balcony where she sat playing Raindrop. Her shawl had fallen off her shoulders as she played, a pale misty blue called ice to compliment her creamy evening gown that wrapped around her bust and fell to her toes.

Her hair, golden red, was swept up and away from her neck and shoulders while fly away strands fell into her eyes, a shining blue she called crystal. She was smiling faintly but it wouldn't quite reach her crystal eyes.

Her hands stopped mid-chord and hovered above the board. Rising elegantly, like Aphrodite from the foam, she turned to view the new guest.

He stood leaning against the double door frame, a black shadow. A modern jaguar in the sophisticated world. "Bonsoir, madamoiselle."

"Bonsoir, monsieur."

"You play marvelously." he grinned, sipping his red wine from his glass. "The piano."

She remained frozen unsure if she were to run if he would not pounce and her life would be over. "Thank you."

"When did learn?" he asked, tilting his head at her. Could he smell her fear?

"When I was six years old. My mother bought me lessons." Stop talking. Her mouth snapped shut at the mental command. "And who, monsieur, are you?"

"I, my pretty little missy?" he laughed, his laugh didn't shine in his eyes and the dark shadow fell against his face again. "I am Nicholas Pluto. I am... a friend of the host."

Her flesh crawled, and her fleeting smile was becoming truly nervous as he licked his lips.

"And who are you, my lady?" his lips pulled back in a careless grin to show perfect straight white teeth. She swallowed as she imagined her heart in those teeth.

"I am... my name is Persephone Frost..."

He laughed again, throwing his head back again. He straightened and began to walk towards her, swishing his drink in his hand. "Frost? That's quite the difference from Persephone."

He was right up against her now. With a predatory's grin he reached across her and placed his glass upon the piano's top. She smelled fresh mint, and wanted to run.

"So beautiful." he murmured still leaning against her. She envisioned him as a vampire and her neck broken and bleeding. "Will you hide from a kiss from your dark lord?"

"Kiss?" she stuttered. He grinned.

Then he turned and walked around her and her piano. Down the steps into the night dark gardens below the balcony. "Au revoir, my pretty Persephone." he called over his shoulder as he walked down the stairs.

She stood there for a moment shaking. Turning her head she looked down at the glass he had left on her piano. She reached for it and sat hard upon the bench in front of the piano. She would spend the rest of the night tracing where his lips had touched the glass.

Where he had sipped it was cool, and quickly frost formed. In awe, she lifted the glass to her lips and sipped.

Lady Persephone bound herself to Hades once more.

**For me-the one and only-Ginny Weasly: Since you did ask so nicely this is for you. XD Hope you understand it better now.**

**EDIT: I decided to explain Pluto's fague comment about her name: **"Frost? That's quite the difference from Persephone." **In mythology Peresephone is the goddess of spring, so he's commenting upon her name's mythology compared to her last name.**


End file.
